So-called stick vacuum cleaners are well known. They have an elongate structure comprising a floor-engaging nozzle or tool, a housing enclosing a separating device, typically a filter bag and a motor-fan unit, and an elongate handle with which the cleaner is propelled and guided over the surface being cleaned. Stick cleaners can be excessively long, some examples being as long as 150 cm, which can render handling and storage of the cleaner difficult.
EP 1033101 discloses an electric cleaner appliance with a foldaway handle which can be fully extended or stowed away. The electric cleaner also has a laterally placed handle situated substantially at the centre of gravity of the appliance. The laterally placed handle is described as being more convenient to hold the appliance when the foldaway handle is stowed. However as the laterally placed handle is situated substantially at the centre of gravity of the appliance and is fixed in position it is inconvenient for picking up and moving the appliance when the foldaway handle is stowed.